Fallon deWinter
Fallon deWinter was born to Jezabel Weaver and Jonathan deWinter. Though Jonathan already had a previous reputation of raping women and fathering children, this was not the case with Jezabel, who willingly came to him, revealing for the first time to another individual that she was interested in things like that. But learning that she was pregnant, Jezabel confessed to being pregnant to her parents and accused Jonathan deWinter to raping her. Fallon grew up as the daughter as Jezabel and Marcus Weaver . She only learned the truth of her birth father after a fight with her mother since her behavior was apparently unacceptable. She has since then taken her birth name, met her siblings and cousins, and turned more to that family while she respect her mouth either to keep her sex life out of her mother's nose or house. In time, Fallon has become the member of the New Sith Empire and an apprentice to the Emperor Lucian Drakul himself. And she's began dating her childhood friend, John Wright. As time progressed, her Masters changed as did the Empire she was part of. Whle years have passed since then, Fallie as ascended to Knighthood, remained a member of the same Empire that has since theen become the Sith Imperium and was last known to be engaged to John Wright. Current relationship status is unknown. The Two Families deWinter family The Matriach of this family is Shery deWinter, Fallon's aunt. Officially, it begins with her since they come from a family of Tatooine Slaves. There are three members of the first living generation - Shery, Jonathan and Alexander and nine in the second one, including Fallon. Like most of her brothers and sister, Fallon hasn't been a member of this family her entire life but joined additionally when she discovered the truth. She is considered a mud baby, as are all of Jonathan's children. The family itself has very unique rules, to Fallon at least. The female members of the family continue the last names while the males can either have their mother's (if a deWinter) or father's (in Merlin's case). Weaver family Though Fallon isn't a Weaver by blood, upon her birth, she was registered at Marcus Weaver's daughter and as such welcomed to the family by equal right as any Weaver born child. Upon her eight birthday, she was given the family symbol engraved on a bracelet which made her officially a Weaver by their code of conduct. Even though she doesn't carry the name anymore legally, she is still a member of the family just as much as her step-father's nieces and nephews. Biography Conception Though kept very much on the hush hush, most of the Bergens and Weavers knew what happened to Jezabel and how Fallon was conceived and that Marcus still chose to marry her mother and be Fallon's father despite the rape by Jonathan deWinter. The truth is, there was no rape, Jezabel willingly slept with Fallon's birth father but had no planned on getting pregnant in the process, from which the lie came from. To this day, the only two people in the galaxy that know the truth about Fallon's conception are Jezabel Weaver and Jonathan deWinter. Jezabel keeps this her biggest secret that she shares with no one, and nobody believes Jonathan while he's tried to show the world that he never raped her. Fallon found about this when she was fourteen. The weird thing about her finding out was because she was acting a bit too adult for her teenage and flirting too much and her mother confronted her telling her that such a behavior could easily lead to rape. Knowing this information now, Fallon keeps her mother in the dark about her intimate relationships. Chilldhood For the only granddaughter to Maximillian and Deidree Bergen, Fallon was spoiled right away. Her grandparents believed their daughter would have more children in time but felt that the truth could come out any day so they wanted to make sure their granddaughter enjoyed her life filled with lies as long as she could. She on the other hand learned that she could get anything and everything from the adults, especially her grandfathers and father as long as she did things right - used her sweet voice, smiled, entertained the adults with dances and reading skills. And she really did get what she wanted in the process. For the first nine years of her life, Fallon knew only adults and a boy by the name of John Wright, because their parents spent a lot of time together. It was after that time period, when Fallon was enrolled for schooling that she got to know other children, play with them and learn that you don't always get what you want, just because you're adorable. Hitting puberty No one could really expect the changes Fallon would go through upon hitting puberty. She was still the adorable child her family knew and spoiled but she was also very different. She was much more open, curious to to things she was too young to be curious about, began noticing boys and generally getting on her mother's nerves - though that wasn't always intentionall. She was twelve when she first discovered holo videos and secretly began to watch them. Other children giggled at the sight of it, Fallon studied them. Like lectures that had to be learned. She also began to notice her childhood friend, John, who was in fact ten years older then her was suddenly incredibly cute to her. But he was also married already. And if there was a boy or a man in this world she respect and cared enough for in this galaxy, it was John. And that meant he was going to remain her friend forever. And nothing more. Jonathan deWinter Fourteen years after she was born, Fallon discovered the truth about her birth father and that it wasn't the man she loved as her father. His name was Jonathan deWinter, he raped women and he raped her mother from which she was a result from. Her mother admitted it to her in a heated argument, trying to ease her spirit. She failed at easing her spirit but it did give Fallon a chance to look at her mother different and to pay some respect ot the woman that gave birth to her. Despite loving who she was, having the last name Weaver and being Marcus's daughter all this time, curiousity took the best of her and Fallon had to know who she really was. So she went and learned, took her father's last name and got to see there was a whole family she didn't know and even worse, that had names for children like her. The first time she heard was the first time she began to hate it. And that hasn't changed, not even now, five years later. Coruscanti Nights Several years into being a member of the deWinter family, Fallon reached out to her big brother Merlin who might have been a Jedi by his alignment but such things never bothered the girl. Even if nobody could ever truly call her good, Fallon view people as themselves rather than what they choose to be or which faction they wish to be part of. Her meeting with Merlin told her that she liked him rather easily and she definitely wanted him in her life. Sadly, that wouldn't remain for long as her brother than disappeared, focusing on his company. He would call from time to time though in the year to come to let her know he was okay. Probably a good thing he did because when Fallon likes someone enough to consider them family, she gets quite attached. Four funerals The last year was pretty hard on Fallon. In a short period of time, she managed to loose John from her life, his parents and his wife. And while she didn't have strong feelings for Cameron Wright as she did for John and his parents, she still cared about her enough to grieve for her. But all together, it was a terrible blow on the young woman. For a short while, it got her thinking about her own parents and even her own life. It was when she realized that all human beings are fragile and could leave this world faster then one could imagine it. It was also the moment she decided to follow her deWinter force training and became a Sith. One miracle Fallon herself had never believed in miracles, at least not until she found John Wright on her doorstep, alive and breathing after they had burried him. It was the oddest experience for the young Sith Apperentice, no matter how believing she had become in the force and the teachings of her Master. And it was also the beginning of something else, something different. All of a sudden, the miracle of John Wright being alive had turned into the miracle of him being hers. And then it lead to something else. A chance for Fallon herself to grow to someone her mother wanted to be. Someone faitful, loving and loyal, to one single person and not wasting her life on endless boys that interested her for single night. But what this would all mean in the long run, she still had to learn. Carnival of Lost Souls During a brief Carnival holding on Coruscant, Fallon expressed the desire to see it and in company of John participated, during which she receieved a stuffed animal that he won for her and generally had a good time with her lover, making the event their first official date. Abduction With some time on her hands and with her Dad feeling guilty for not seeing her so long, Fallon was handed a credit card to do some shopping for which the girl chose Thyferra, not knowing at that point that it would cause a chain events waiting for her. With a crash of a vessel above her, Fallon was used as a landing pillow for her cousin Morgaine. Initially, the odd girl ahd no idea who she was but since Fallie had receieved a quick recap on family members a while back, she remembered their faces and Morgaine's was certainly not easy forgotten with the red hair and miss-matched eyes. It was the first time Fallie was caused a mud baby to her face, a phrase that didn't sit well with her all. For reasons really unknown to the brunette, she offered her cousin help to get back to Spira despite her attitude towards her. The trip to the planet itself wasn't very interesting but it was after they took a taxi that things began to turn. The driver ended up kidnapping them and with Morgaine's odd behavior throughout the drive, the two ended up passing out, only to wake up in an weird place, tied up. Fallie got out of her restrains easily due to her skinny and flexible body at the time. After being free, the two lit cigarettes, at which time Fallon got her own lighter bought to her by her Dad with an inscription over it: To my little girl, no matter what blood says, you'll always be my little girl, love, your dad. The real surprise came at the end when Alistair showed up, revealing that it was all his plan. He tried apologizing to Fallon then, explaining none of it was intended for her but what he receivedreceieved was a slap. After it, he asked if they could be friends but she didn't give him a real answer at the time. All of it was of course interrupted when Morgaine began acting strange again and the two got her into the speeder, rushing to the Mansion to try and figure out what is wrong with her. Her Aunt's Wedding Not too long after what had happened on Spira, Fallon received an invitation to the wedding of her Aunt and Xander Starkiller. Despite what had happened, she chose to attend, dressed as no less than a princess, taking John as her date. As interesting as the event itself was, Fallie felt slightly out of place there, with one cousin ready to jump at her and insult her, another one with whom she had some bad blood because of what he got her involved into just for the sake of a practical joke for his sister, Nessarose was running around and being a wonderful flowergirl. For a brief moment, her then Master appeared but Fallie chose not to bother him, remaining by John's side the entire time. Babysitting Duty on the Hologram Fun World Soon after, she receieves a message from her Dad that there's a Hologram Fun World happening so she traveled to it, remembering the advice he had given her, wanting to try out exactly what he told her not to. But a Pirate bringing chaos to the event, Fallon doesn't get a chance to see the Nightmare Machine but instead runs into Nessarose who should be looked after by Morgaine who has too high to do it, and Fallie puts the role on herself somehow. She suplies her cousin with a new pack of candy and when they find Morg, she thinks she's a lioness at first and scares Nessa before she gets fed candy and passes out. At that point, Nessa asks that they call Shery to pick them up. Before the day is off, Morg wakes up and Nessa feels better, wanting to go on the merry go round which ends up breaking and going much faster than it should, due to which her cousins falls, but is saved by Shery before anything bad actually happens to her. All four travel to Spira after that. Sithmas on Corellia Right before Sithmas arrives, Fallon is ordered by her mother to go do some shopping on Corellia and the two travel there with John. With some remark on what needs to be bought, she sets out to the market place on her own, forgetting quickly what it even was and briefly enjoys the show of the man fighting there before she's reached to by her mother who is angry with her for forgetting her list. The two are then joined by Jonathan deWinter who grabs a hold of her mother for which Fallon slaps him and gets one in return, followed by John trying to deal with him before Nessa sees the whole thing and wants to protect her Uncle. All that just brings out the whole family into it, her Aunt insulting her and finally Morgaine crashing into John's back which lets Jezabel and Jonathan slip away before she makes the request to her boyfriend that they part as well. When she was Bad Jezabel announces she's pregnant again, again with Fallon's birthfather, Jonathan deWinter. Achieving Knighthood After the loss of two brief Masters, Fallon met Rylan Kordel who taught her a few things and the developed a friendship. With time passing by, he took her to a night club where he knighted her, a somewhat tribute to Fallon's personality which makes the usual knighting ceremony a bit ridiculous in her case. The night ends quickly though with Rylan's departure. Valentines Ball With a Valentines Ball being organized on Cato Neimodia in the Colonies region, Fallon naturally wishes to attend. What began as a wonderful evening with just her and John, soon turned into a complete drag as she saw her naked birth father. Her mood brightens slightly when she sees Nessa, greets her Aunt and Uncle and finally has some more private time with John until Jonathan interrupts them once again. The scene unfolding after that, with John throwing her birth father out the window is quite enjoyable to the brunette but it ends quickly as she is summon to her Uncle through the Force and discovers that her Aunt had passed out, putting her in charge of Nessarose. That, naturally, doesn't go as planned as the four year old is very upset and wants to find who pointed her mother, sending Fallon to kill a bunch of people. While others would find such a task to be bad and wrong, Fallie doesn't much care and keeps doing it until her Uncle tells her to stop. This led to Nessa wanting to do it secretly and they end up in the girl's bathroom where they run into Morgaine. After enjoying a quick cigarette while Morg continued entertaining Nessarose, Fallon followed her cousin out only to see her in good hands again and her Aunt awake, leaving her to find John who takes her home. I Know You Minding her own business one afternoon and doing some shopping, Fallon met Paige deWinter who told her that they were sister. Not really keeping keeping tabs on how many more children Jonathan has had over the years, until that moment in time, Fallie didn't even know her birth father had two children with the same one, Paige and her brother Demetrius. Only a short time in, Fallon had no problems telling the girl about their Aunt Shery, about their other siblings and all the things Jonathan did to her through out the years of having known him. Paige didn't believe her which didn't really surprise her since the girl seemed to have a rather weird (for Fallon) idea on who Jonathan deWinter was. Mutual Training Years after the previous events, as Nessarose is about to turn thirteen, she visits Fallon on Coruscant and spends the weekend with her. The initially have a girl's night, watching movies, doing their nails after which Nessa expresses her desire to go out to a club which Fallie doesn't allow. The eventually settle on eating out at which time her cousin tries once more to convince her that they could really go out. At the place, they have a meal after which Nessa leaves for the bathroom and ends up at gun. Having been gone long, Fallon goes to find her and ends up killing the attacker, a female one. The two return back to Fallon's place where she ends up teaching Nessa Force Rage, Enhance Ability, Force Speed and nearly teaches her Force Jump but learns that Nessarose is afraid of heights, after which she forgoes the idea and the return to watching a movie about Witches. Naturally, both can find many flaws in the movie but the one thing that does catch Nessa's interest is the power of altering one's apperance, making her try and eventually succeed coloring her hair pink. Fallon learns the power as well after a brief instruction on how to do it. The engagement Another event Fallon simply can't resist attenting to was the beach party on Corellia where she intended to dance, swim, drink and who knew whatelse with John by her side. Her plans changed though as her boyfriend asked her to close her eyes and put a small box in her hand, which when opened, revealed a ring, and John asked her to marry him. Naturally, as always, Fallie was terrified of the idea, having mostly her own parents to compare such a thing to. But after a long silence, she thought about it, remembering something she told herself many times over, that she and John were not her parents and their future would not be the same, making Fallon finally accept the proposal. Of course, with her idea of marriage, she never quite thought of the wedding itself, making her ask John what the next step would be. He gave her some ideas, making her decide to contact Nessa but first, when the evening was over, she would send a message to her father. No Fate but What We Make Fallon grew used to the fact that John disappeared for periods of times though she never really asked about where he went, just wanting to know when he would return. The leaving would make her sad, the return would make her very happy. Especially since that meant she could be in his arms again, be his. Not that that didn't happen often considering her addictions but the times when Johnny just came home seemed to be even more special than usual. Halloween Masquerade Ball Finding a rather gorgeous outfit that Fallon loved from the moment she laid her eyes on it, Fallon naturally wanted to go the the Masquerade Ball as it was organized on Necropolis, John by her side. She only revealed her outfit at the actual party though, wanting to keep it a surprise even from her fiancé. During the evening, Fallon and John ran into Paige deWinter, her little sister who only just met her man at that point and managed to leanr about Fallie being engaged. Mean Girls Nessarose come to visit Fallon when she's home alone. She tells her cousin about her engagement and declares the other deWinter girl her maid of honor and wedding planner. The plan was accepted quickly and while Fallie herself had no idea what she was supposed to do, Nessa seemed to be very much up to the challenge. And of course, every girl needs her bacholette party and so the future bride would get her own. It was a surprise, a club that had near everything. The girls received a massage and a show. Though the show itself included alcohol and a more familiar ground for Fallon, allowing her to dictate jut what she wanted. But instead, she receieved what she didn't expect. During the show, both girls drank, allowing for something to be unleashed upon the room. Something Fallon could not tell you about to this very day. Nessa bit one of the dancers and under the effect of whatever took over, Fallie found herself incredibly aroused and cut her hand by breaking the bottle. Her cousin began to suck the blood out of her hand and for a while, due to the pain and the energy, Fallie almost gave into her deepest weakness. Thankfully, the younger deWinter had managed to stop herself in time. The experience itself was not explained, making Fallie understand only that Nessa had a secret she didn't share with her and that she herself had been extremely turned out by her cousin whom she had always seen as a little sister unlike any of her other sibling, especially the females one. Following the whole thing, Fallie began to avoid Nessarose. The decision hurt her a great deal but considering what had happened and no explanation given, she couldn't risk feeling the same things, drinking in front of her cousin. Basically, she didn't understand it. Jace and Zia's Wedding Fallon is invited to her big brother's wedding which she attends alone. Rune and Kara deWinter Following the changes in her life such as her engagement, the longer travels of her fiancé and the long nights alone, Fallon did something drastic - bought two puppies that were soon after named Rune and Kara deWinter. For a while, taking care of two adorable dogs seems like the right thing to. Never Saw it Coming The puppies weren't enough, Fallon soon realized. The drinking, which had once been her fun outlet, thing of entertainment and recreation was slowly becoming a constant. While Fallon could still function properly due to her high tolerance towards liquor, she would soon come to realize that it had a lot more effect on her than she initially realized. Her connection to the Force for example grows weaker when she drinks. As someone who doesn't hold much immortance to such a thing and mostly finds fun uses to it, suddenly having it slip from her step by step from something she was taking prertty much for granted all this time. With the discovery she had yet to fully understand and a fiancé always away, and a cousin she love to death but realized not too long ago has a secret she isn't willing to share, due to which Fallon was finding her own hormones going wild around Nessa, Fallie was slipping into her shell and pulling away from people. She wanted to avoid the tempetation, the prospect of hurting more than she was already hurting. All that just made the liquor far more attractive. Thankfully, her light at the end of the tunel seemed to be coming in the form of her best friend - Rylan Kordel. A changed woman When her favorite cousin showed up at her door, Fallon didn't expect her. She also didn't expect to get a strict and upset cousin insisting she gets a shower and changes out of her fiancé's clothes. Her cousin took her away from her house, only to lead her to the new establishment of the Red Lady, leaving her there. There was a moment there when Fallon's self-preservation wanted to take over, wanted to just screw the first man that came her way just so she could feel something good and possitive and kick him out afterward, to be in countrol again. But that feeling faded before it even began. She was far too gone, far too different than she once was. Fallon knew how much she loved John and how much she missed him and not a single person could change that, nor could they make her hurt him by cheating on him in the most basic way for her. She simply wanted and needed her man and nobody else. Missing in Action While for a while, Fallon had managed to survive her fiancé's long travels, eventually it became far too hard to bar, especially when he literally didn't return for weeks which then turned into months. By then, her drinking habits had gone off the roof and her smoking habit was becoming dangerously far too often. She refused to count the months, sticking to days and weeks until she could count no more. Unfortunately, Fallon never noticed that her behavior had changed far too quickly and even long before John's last trip took too far. She never noticed things such as lack of period or even the fact that she could no longer keep anything down, which was mostly the liquor she was putting into herself from morning to late nights. She didn't notice the sense of smell that was off and she didn't bother to battle her weakness with the Force anymore. All Fallon could really think about was how much she missed the most important man in her life then, her hormonal levels of the charts. She couldn't really think clearly most of the time, wanting to drown the pain she was feeling. Even when her best friend showed up her doors, Fallon felt too far gone. She drank from sun up to sun down, smoked nonstop. Thanks to Nessa she took care of herself more but she no longer even applied make up to herself. And the vomitting had gotten out of control but she never managed to count the fact that she could no longer substain even as much of alcohol could on a normal night. Blessing in disguise Months into it, Fallon fell terrific pain. It was just then that Jezabel came home, at the instance of Marcus, only for her to parents to realize together Fallon was pregnant and was losing the child due to her drinking and smoking. Because her mother called the medics in time, they were able to save Fallon's life but the brunette was informed that she'd lost the child. Truth was, the baby had been saved as well and taken away. Both Jezabel and Marcus agreed she was in no shape to take care of a small child in her condition and set out ot care for the newborn baby girl themselves before they felt Fallon was ready to take her. Thus Cora Weaver was raised between her grandprents and would eventually be sent to a private school on Naboo where she remains hidden under her grandfather's last name. The future changeable Even as a nearly fourty year old, Fallon has a lot to learn about life. She's watched her family grow in ways she had expected it. Watching a new generation of her family grow up, she has found herself wishing for a child of her own, with John. Character Flaws *Alcoholic *Addict (sex, pain, John) *Arrogant (Snobbish, to a degree) *Audacious (towards mother's rules ) *Blunt *Bold *Childish (it happens) *Disorder (apparently Sex Addiction is a disorder *shrugs* and Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) *Fickle (working on it ) *Fierce *Fixation *Flirt *Hedonistic *Impatient *Impish *Liar (I'd say ask my mother... but then you'd let her know I do lie ) *Lustful *Masochist (like we didn't know that ) *Murderer *Obsessive *Overprotective *Phobia (Cacophobia, Gamophobia, Gerascophobia, Lackiophobia, Obesophobia, Phytiphobia) *Rebellious *Reckless *Sadomasochist (sometimes) *Selfish *Smart Ass *Spoiled *Stubborn *Troublemaker *Vain Relationships Jezabel Weaver - Mother the nightmare also known as Jezabel most of the time is literally Fallon's worst nightmare. From the first moment she could remember, Fallie has never known the woman to have a single maternal bone in her body and unless there was Dad to break them apart, the two pretty much fight non stop. The one time in her life when Fallon actually felt bad about her mother was when she learned she was the product of rape at the age of fourteen which is when her lying about her sexual knowledge begins. While the truth about her conception is quite different, Fallon and everyone around her still believe that Jonathan deWinter is nothing more than a pig who raped young Jezabel. Marcus Weaver - My Father, my Hero. For the first fourteen years of her life, Fallon believed that the man was her biological father. Even after that changed, she still adores the man and makes sure to point that he is her father. Fallon would pretty much do anything to have Marcus back home again like it used to be and she misses him dearly when he's constantly on the move, working from his ship. Despite the distance, the two are in every day contact and he's knows the most about her life from her closest family. Jonathan deWinter - Birth father the Jerk. Fallon would have been happy never finding out that the creep took part in her conception though she's aware of all the people she'd miss out in her life so she never actually say it outloud. The times she actually is anywhere near Jonathan, he's always been annoying, verbally insulting her and making a scene. Despite the what Fallie learned from Paige, to this day, she doesn't believe Jonathan to have a single parental wire in his brain or heart. Kind of like Jezabel. She also makes it her business to avoid the jerk when they're in the same place, though that often proves to be quite hard. Tabitha deWinter - Little sister. Calling it a shock would hardly explain how Fallon felt when her mother announced her second pregnancy of her little sister, especially since she also learned that this child too was the child of her birthfather, allowing the one thing Jonathan kept repeating for years to be proved as truth - she too was not a product of rape, her mother willingly slept with him twice. This time though, her sister turned out a little different. Odd could hardly cover it. First, upon her birth was the incident with the mad doctor at the hospital upon which Tabitha's DNA was altered enough to allow her unique abilities. Then there was the weird behavior Tabitha has towards their birthfather. She identifies him as her father, instead of Marcus. There have also been more than one time when Tabitha has showed a little too much affection for Jonathan which can scare Fallon sometimes. Still, Lauda tries to maintain a reasonable relationship with her little sister because she is after all, her sister. John Wright - The Love of my Life. The live long friend of Fallon thanks to their mothers being friends for the same amounts of their own lives, she has always been quite fond of John though as the years progressed, her fondess began to turn into a crush as in her teenage years, she began to notice the man instead of the friend. He is also the only one she never actually approached during the earlier years as he quickly met Cameron and married her. Only when he returned home, after a funeral was held for his parents, wife and him, Fallon decided to give into her feelings and John returned. Over a decade into the relation, they're engaged and will eventually get married. As soon as Nessa plans the wedding. Shery deWinter - The strict Aunt. At the age fourteen, as Fallon learned she was a deWinter by birth, she met lady deWinter at the Red Lady who informed her of her other siblings. A very pregnant woman (with Nessa) gave Fallie a gift she would never forget - three free days at the establishment where the girl lost her virginity and learned quite a bit about her sexual habits. While Fallon's general thoughts of Shery are that of fear and respect, she somehow tends to avoid the woman due to how she presents herself most of the time. Rylan Kordel - The BBF. A man Fallon practically accidentally discovered became her Master shortly after Fallon stopped learning from his wife Alita. Not long after, Rylan knighted her at a night club and their friendship developed on after that. Even after the man returned in a new cloned body, their relationship hasn't changed. To simply put, Fallie loves Rylan. He's the friend and brother she wishes actually was related to her. He's the one she can party with and who, much like Alita, has similar taste for certain things. Nessarose deWinter - Little cousin and second best friend. Fallon has known about her deWinter ties since right before Nessa was born, making her part of the girl's life from the very beginning. While growing up, Nessa was probably the only child Fallon actually cared for. The two had a number of adventures even while the younger deWinter was only four and they continued many times over. Nessa is also the only actual female friend Fallon has ever had which automatically earned her the title of the second best friend, following Rylan. With an engagement upon her hands, Fallon enlisted Nessa to plan the wedding and made her her maid of honor. Morgaine deWinter - Sometimes amusing, mostly a pain in the ass cousin. Mostly drugged cousin while they hung out, Morgaine tends to call her mud baby which just pisses Fallie off endlessly. There have been a few times when the two cousins actually managed to have a decent communication or share cigarettes. Sometimes, she'll find the druggie amusing, other times, she'll just try to find herself else where. It all depends on Morgaine's mood. Adam Dessel - Got off on the wrong track cousin. The most memorable event between Adam and Fallon is the time the Starkiller male planned on kidnapping his big sister as a practical joke and Fallie got caught into the joke. He receieved a slap for it. While Alistair made it clear that he didn't want her to have hard feelings towards him after what happened, the two simply didn't hang out enough for it to actually change. Alita Velos - Master with Claws. Merlin deWinter - The Jedi big brother. Jace deWinter - The party boy big brother. Paige deWinter - Weird little Sister. Arachne deWinter - Cool Big sister. Natalie deWinter - Sister with an interesting family. Lorcan Dessel - Uncle Lorcan! Force Abilities Roleplaying threads As an Apprentice Training *A Dark Beginning *'Time to Start Over' Training others *N/A Social threads *'Colored in Lies' *Welcome to the Party *Coruscant Nights *'A New Life' *'Carnival of the Lost Souls' *[http://swdescension.com/roleplaying/index.php?topic=659 The Whole Rythym Section went CRASH BOOM BANG] *'For All Eternity - Shery and Xander's Wedding' *It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighorhood *[http://swdescension.com/roleplaying/index.php?topic=1285 T'ime Off Is Game On [Hologram Fun World']] *The Party of a Lifetime *Said the Spider to the Fly *'Raindeer Games Gone Wild' Faction threads *N/A As a Knight Promotion thread *'A Night to Remember' Training * Training others *'Fallie and Nessa Strike Back!' Social threads *'Tarko-se Valentines Ball 2011' *'I Know You' *'All Summer Long' *No Fate but What We Make *'Halloween Masquerade Ball' *'Mean Girls' *All Change is not Growth, as all Movement is not Forward *Long Day... *What the Hell was I Thinking? *Second Heartbeat *'Conversations of the Heart' *Party on Coruscant *A Long Time Coming *What the Hell? Who are you People? Family? Damn... *Sorrow into Treasured Gold Faction threads * As a Master Training * Training others * Social threads * Faction threads * Completed threads - 16 (Apprentice - 9; Knight - 7) Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Sith Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:Weaver Family Category:Female Category:The Sith Remnant Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Family of Darkness Category:Mental Disorder Category:Rogue Sith